Pusing pala Rio
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Lihat pasangan homo maen tabok-tabokan? sering. Homo cipokan di bawah tangga? sering. Homo maen kuda-kudaan dibawah meja? Halah, gak usah ditanya Rio bahkan udah eneg liatnya.


**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nakamura Rio selama 14 tahun hidupnya sudah biasa melihat pasangan homo dimana-mana. Sering malah.

Lihat pasangan homo maen tabok-tabokan? sering. Homo cipokan di bawah tangga? sering. Homo maen kuda-kudaan dibawah meja? Halah, gak usah ditanya Rio bahkan udah eneg liatnya.

Shit, dia bukan Fujoshi. Setidaknya belum, kata Kayano.

Bedebah emang. Perkataan Kayano jadi berputar-putar dikepalanya, sepertinya Kayano berhasil meracuni otaknya.

"Lo tau Asano kan?"

"Dia itu homoan sama si Karma."

Rio memutar kedua matanya, mulutnya mendecih sebal. Kenapa semua perempuan di kelasnya jadi Fujoshi semua, kecuali dirinya sih.

"Rio ih dengerin,"

"Jangan ngupil, jorok tahu." Kanzaki menyenggol bahunya. Dirinya kembali berdecih, hei dia manusia yang juga butuh membersihkan kotoran dihidungnya tauk.

"Ada berita hot teman-teman." Hinano nimbrung, kedua dadanya ditekan dengan kuat sembari memeluk Rio dari belakang. Oke sekali, Rio sekarang seperti pasangan lesbi.

"Nani? nani?" Ngomong-ngomong itu Okuda yang berbicara dengan nada mengebu-ngebu, pipinya bersemu merah. See, bahkan Okuda yang pemalu berubah 180° menjadi gadis lupa daratan kalau ngomongin masalah homo.

"Aku tadi ke toilet—KYAAAAA." Hinano memukul keras punggung Rio. Shit, itu tadi sakit.

"KYAAAAAAA." Teriakan disamping, belakang dan depannya membuat Rio mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba pusing. Rio jadi menyesal menurut pada Kayano yang menyeretnya ke tengah-tengah perkumpulan para Fujoshi yang absurd dikelasnya.

"Ada Maehara, Isogai dan—KYAAAAA." Hinano menjerit lagi, diikuti yang lain. Padahal Hinano belum selesai bicara, tapi kayaknya teman-temannya yang lain udah ngerti banget. Prett, bahkan Rio nggak ngeh sama perkataan Hinano barusan.

"Mereka main kuda-kudaan."

"OLOLOOOOOOO." Kirara berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bibirnya yang mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti suku indian.

Gila kayaknya.

"Eh wa, lo cepet hubungin orang tuanya Kirara deh." Rio meremas tangan kanan Fuwa yang kebetulan ada diatas meja. Fuwa berjengit, menarik tangannya buru-buru.

"Apaan sih yo?" Fuwa menatapnya aneh. Sedang yang lain masih senyum gaje ngomongin MaeIso.

"Nggak jadi deh." Rio tersenyum kecut, sudah jelas Fuwa menatapnya waspada dikira naksir dia. Ahela Rio kan straight in the kokoro, kayaknya.

"Rio ih mau selingkuh ya? aku yang cantik ini mau dikemanain?" Okano yang kebetulan memperhatikan tiba-tiba nyamber sambil mengedip ganjen padanya. Halah, Rio udah tau ini percakapan mau di bawa kemana.

"Kan, gue gak pernah pacaran sama lo." Rio tertawa miris, tiba-tiba kepikiran kata-katanya barusan.

Okano tersenyum asem, jelas sekali mengejek dirinya. "Emang gue bilang kita pacaran?"

Sumpah, Rio pengen geleng-geleng tapi entar kepalanya tambah pusing. "Men temen, Rio kayaknya lesbi deh."

Fitnah. Dasar biang gosip. Tuh, semua yang ngomongin homo jadi memandang kearahnya. Berasa jadi artis kan.

"Tapi katanya Rio straight in the kokoro, masak jadi belok in the kokoro?" Thanks Okuda kamu udah belain dia. Jadi terharu. Huhu.

"Tapi kalo Rio jadi belok, aku sih hayuk." tambahnya malu malu taik. Ketahuan banget Okuda seneng sampek kokoronya, Oh.. Rio lupa kalau Okuda juga suka pasangan lesbi.

"Udah jujur aja sama kita yo, kita semua best friend tauk, gak usah jaim." Kayano tersenyum asem, jelas sekali dia juga seneng kalau ada yang belok lagi diantara mereka.

"Iya yo, lo ngomong aja. Kalau butuh pacar lo tinggal bilang, kita bakal cariin jodoh buat lo." Hinano juga tersenyum asem. Halah itu mah modus, tinggal bilang butuh fans service aja pakek sok modus.

Diliriknya Fuwa, wajahnya berubah kecut. Maklumlah, Fuwa itu Fujoshi yang agak anti sama lesbi.

"Gue—"

"Udah lo duduk cantik disitu yo." Kanzaki dengan seenak udelnya motong ucapan Rio.

"OLOLOOOOOO." Kirara bertingkah lagi. Kayaknya ololooonya itu maksudnya iya deh.

Btw, kenapa obrolan yang tadinya ngomongin homo jadi ngomongin lesbi? Rio jadi tersenyum kecut meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Meh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

A/N:

Nasib kita samaan yo, sering dikira lesbi. Meh!


End file.
